onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece and Fairy Tail: Unlimited Adventure
One Piece and Fairy Tail: Unlimited Adventure is an action-adventure, comedy-drama and romance anime fanfiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the One Piece and Fairy Tail verses joining together for the first time on following the Straw Hat Pirates' journey to the New World after the Dressrosa Saga based on the fanfiction author "XFangHeartX". It is also rated M due to Violence, Blood and Gore, Language, Drug Use, Sex, Nudity and see some female breasts and buttocks. Plot Overview TBA Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy ***Blizzard **Nami **Roronoa Zoro **Sanji **Usopp **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook **Monkey D. Aika ***Kumi *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel ***Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Romeo Conbolt **Juvia Lockser Allies *Trafalgar D. Water Law **Jupiter *Sabo **Lucky *Koala *Bartolomeo *Marco *Boa Hancock *Jinbe *Fairy Tail **Gajeel Redfox ***Pantherlily **Levy McGarden **Mirajane Strauss **Elfman Strauss **Lisanna Strauss **Cana Alberona **Laxus Dreyar **Mavis Vermilion *Crime Sorcière **Jellal Fernandes **Meredy *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe ***Lector **Rogue Cheney ***Frosch *Yukino Aguria *Kagura Mikazuchi *Celestial Spirits **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke **Virgo **Libra **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Pisces **Plue **Horologium **Crux **Lyra **Pyxis *Pato *Yadoya Adversaries Marines *Sakazuki/Fleet Admiral Akainu *Borsalino/Admiral Kizaru *Issho/Admiral Fujitora *Vice Admiral Smoker *Vice Admiral Kouga *Vice Admiral Tsuru *Vice Admiral Momonga *Captain Tashigi *Marine K-9 Unit **Commanding Officer Crystal **Captain Shiryu Black Wolf Pirates *Mad Jones **Draco *Mist *Kya Neo Marines *Xeno/X **Zack/Zix *Ain *Binz *Dres Foxy Pirates *Foxy *Porche *Hamburg Red Lotus *Mikhail Deathwing *Notus *Twelve Magic Knights **Geron **Kessler Blitz **Horan **Wynonna **Kensei Ares **Helena Lamford **Xyla **Nikola Wells **Kagegisō **Lily Corré **Xever **Nightmare *Clay Redfield's Army *Patrick Redfield *Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard *Zeref Dragneel *Acnologia *Edward Newgate **Stefan *Portgas D. Ace *Ken *Crocodile/Mr. 0 *Caribou *Hody Jones *Eneru *Gecko Moria **Perona *Caesar Clown **Smiley *Donquixote Doflamingo **Rita *Rob Lucci *Wapol *Kuzan *Bartholomew Kuma *Dracule Mihawk *Hades *Bluenote Stinger *Future Rogue Cheney **Motherglare *Oración Seis **Macbeth/Midnight **Erik/Cobra **Sawyer/Racer **Sorano Aguria/Angel *Minerva Orland *Erigor *Sylph Labyrinth **Drake **Hiroshi **Rala Crimson Tiger Pirates *Tokka *Dr. Azure *Oxblood Black Hand * Black Dragon Pirates * Other Adversaries * Minor Characters *General Instructor Sengoku *Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp Devil Fruits, Fighting Styles, Magic and Abilities Devil Fruits *Logia Devil Fruit **Chilly-Chilly Fruit **Dark-Dark Fruit **Flame-Flame Fruit **Gas-Gas Fruit **Glint-Glint Fruit **Magma-Magma Fruit **Plume-Plume Fruit **Rumble-Rumble Fruit **Sand-Sand Fruit **Swamp-Swamp Fruit *Paramecia Devil Fruit **Barrier-Barrier Fruit **Flower-Flower Fruit **Gum-Gum Fruit **Hollow-Hollow Fruit **Munch-Munch Fruit **Op-Op Fruit **Paw-Paw Fruit **Revive-Revive Fruit **Shadow-Shadow Fruit **String-String Fruit **Tremor-Tremor Fruit *Zoan Devil Fruit **Bat-Bat Fruit: Vampire Model **Bird-Bird Fruit: Great-Horned Owl Model **Cat-Cat Fruit: Leopard Model **Dog-Dog Fruit: Honshu Wolf Model **Dog-Dog Fruit: Monster Tanuki Model **Human-Human Fruit Fighting Styles *Art of Weather *Black Leg Style **Diable Jambe *Fishman Karate **Fishman Jujutsu *Haki **Observation Haki **Armaments Haki **Conqueror's Haki *Ryusoken *Six Powers **Geppo **Tekkai **Shigan **Rankyaku **Soru **Kami-e **Rokuogan *Three Sword Style **Two Sword Style **One Sword Style **Nine Sword Style *White Wolf Style Magic *Caster Magic **Aera **Air Magic **Airspace **Amaterasu **Angel Magic **Ankhseram Black Magic **Black Arts **Black Magic **Blood Magic **Bullet Magic **Chain Magic **Copy Magic **Crash **Darkness Magic **Defense Magic **Demon's Eye **Dragon Tamer Magic **Earth Magic **Earth-Make **Eye Magic **Fire Magic **Gravity Magic **Heavenly Body Magic **High Speed **Ice Magic **Ice-Make **Illusion Magic **Jutsu Shiki **Letter Magic **Light Magic **Lightning Magic **Living Magic **Molding Magic **Nature Magic **Necromancy Magic **Plant Magic **Purple Flare **Rainbow Fire **Reflector **Regulus **Requip **Sand Magic **Satan Soul **Seith Magic **Shadow Magic **Sleep Magic **Slowing Magic **Solid Script **Sound Magic **Spatial Magic **Storm Magic **Take Over **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Teleportation Magic **Territory **The Knight **Transformation Magic **Umbral Possession **Vehicle Magic **Water **Water Magic **Wind Magic **Wood-Make **Wool Magic **Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic *Holder Magic **Angel Magic **Black Arts **Black Magic **Card Magic **Celestial Spirit Magic **Fire Magic **God's Armor **Letter Magic **Lightning Magic **Sleep Magic **Sword Magic **Water Magic *Lost Magic **Dragon Slayer Magic **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **Human Subordination **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **Keratin Body **Lava Dragon Slayer Magic **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic **Maguilty Sense **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Abilities *Battle Mode Shift *Dragon Force *Iron Shadow Dragon Mode *Lightning Fire Dragon Mode *Lucy Kick *Melee Combat *Precognition *Rampage *Virgo Kick Locations *Alabasta *Azeroth *Celestial Spirit World *Crocus *Dressrosa *Drum Island *Earth Land *Enies Lobby *Fiore *Fishman Island *Grand Line *Marinefold *New World *Punk Hazard *Skypiea *Tenrou Island *Thriller Bark Power of the Verse Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful verse with two separate verses containing many powerful characters. Specials Main Article: Specials Battles Main Article: Battles Trivia *The One Piece series takes place two weeks after the Dressrosa Arc, following Luffy's victory over Donquixote Doflamingo and Sabo possessing the Flame-Flame Fruit. However, the crossover series won't fit into the current storyline, as all of the Straw Hat Pirates are reunited. *The Fairy Tail series takes place one month after the Grand Magic Games Arc, following Fairy Tail's restoration as "No. 1 Guild in Fiore" and Fairy Tail's involvement with Sylph Labyrinth. *This story will feature new characters, including original characters created by XFangHeartX. *The series anime design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) graphics and background, along with a few elements of the 2015-present One Piece anime. References Site Navigation Category:One Piece and Fairy Tail Wiki